Kuga Yuma
|-|Black Trigger Mode= |-|B-Rank Trigger Mode= |-|Pre-Black Trigger= Summary Yūma Kuga (Kuga Yūma) is a character in the manga and anime series World Trigger and one of the main protagonists. He is a B-Class Attacker, a Neighbor, and a member of Mikumo Unit. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | 8-A | At least Low 7-C with black trigger, possibly higher Name: Kuga Yuma Origin: World Trigger Gender: Male Age: 11 physically, 15 Chronologically Classification: Neighbor, Border Agent, Black Trigger user, B-class Agent by the current events of the story Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics due to always being in a Trion body, Energy Manipulation, By using Anchor, he can limit an opponent's mobility through direct contact or with bullets that generate weights, with a single one weighing about 200kg each with Anchor + Bolt, Can make blades take any shape, form, or position (via scorpion), Can tell when someone's lying, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Can generate shields, Shockwave Generation, Can summon Trion Soldiers, Can emergency escape via bail out, and Statistics Amplification (With "Boost" and multiplier seals) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Defeated a Bamster, which was comparable to a 2-3 story sized building, in one shot) | Multi-City Block level (Defeated Viza who destroyed multiple buildings with ease and was stated to be able to cut down an entire castle) | At least Small Town level (Comparable to Amo who could do this), possibly higher Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Was able to dodge shotgun shells at point-blank range) | Hypersonic (Kept up with the whole A-Rank Miwa squad at once), possibly higher (Grasshopper propels Yuma at even higher speeds and allows him to build up velocity and momentum with the Pinball technique) Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (His Trion body makes him stronger than any human, and can further enhance his strength through Boost) Striking Strength: At least Building Class (Has smashed through entire buildings in one hit) | Multi-City Block Class | At least Small Town Class Durability: '''At least '''Building level (Is in his trion body at all times) | Multi-City Block level (tanked multiple attacks from Viza) | Small Town level (Black Trigger Mode further increases his durability), likely higher Stamina: Large, used to fight wars in the neighborhood and fended off a portion of the large-scale invasion with no rest, Due to his Trion body he doesn't require sleep. Range: Extended melee range with scorpion, Hundreds of meters with projectiles, specially with Bolt Quinti (Quintuple) Standard Equipment: His assistant and friend Replica, which is a special Black Trigger who can merge with Yuma to boost his stats and can act as a medium to use other abilities such as Double Boost (amps physical stats), his other Triggers, Ring, Scorpion, and Grasshopper. Intelligence: Is somewhat naive and socially inept due to growing up in the Neighborhood, but is very adept with machinery and the use of Triggers and can easily learn how to use new Triggers proficiently after acquiring them. He's also knowledgeable of the technology used by other countries as well as Japan's. Weaknesses: Very laid back and rarely gets serious unless necessary. He will die if his Black Trigger is destroyed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Black Trigger: Yuma's most powerful and primary Trigger in combat. It greatly boosts his physical specs and grants him access to a variety of "seals", sigils that when activated generate a variety of effects: ** Bound: A blue seal with the kanji for "repel" which send people or objects flying at incredible speeds by repelling them. *** Bound Double: A multiplier seal of Bound, that allows Kuga to jump higher and cover more distance with a leap. *** Bound Sexta (Sextuple): A multiplier seal of Bound superior to that of double that lets Kuga reach a speed of astonishing levels. ** Boost: Seal with the kanji for "strength" which can be used to boost the physical parameters of Yuma or his allies or be used to increase the strength of an attack. This ability can be overlapped for a much sharper boost in power. *** Boost Double: A multiplier seal of Boost that enhances Kuga's strength by twofold. Using the seal made him to one-shot a Bamster. *** Boost Quinti (Quintuple): A multiplier seal of Boost that enhances Kuga's strength further by fivefold. *** Boost Septa (Septuple): A multiplier seal of Boost that enhances Kuga's strength further by sevenfold. It gave him enough strength to pull down an Ilgar. ** Shield: A green seal for the kanji "shield", Yuma generates a barrier that absorbs attacks. However, while it can resist the attacks of most Neighbors, it can easily be penetrated by bullets. Can be used with Boost to increase the durability of the shield. *** Shield Double: A multiplier seal of Shield that makes the surface area of the shield increase by double. ** Chain: A seal with the kanji for "Chain", it can be used to trap enemies or link other seals together. Overlapping seals make this ability stronger. Can be used with Boost to control the position of the opponent. *** Chain Triple: A multiplier seal of Chain that increases its length and width, enough to resist the force of a Boost and reach an airborne Ilgar. ** Anchor: A blue seal with kanji for "Anchor", it can be used to create heavy projectiles to immobilize the opponent. It requires physical contact unless Yuma uses Bolt to activate it remotely. ** Bolt: A red seal with the kanji for "Shoot," which can be used to shoot a flurry of Trion-based projectiles. ** Bolt Quadra (Quadruple): A multiplier seal of Bolt that increases the number of bullets. ** Bolt Quinti (Quintuple): A multiplier seal of Bolt that increases the range of bullets, allowing him to be able to hit opponents from several hundreds of meters away. ** Gate: A seal used by replica with the kanji for "gate," which can be used to summon Trion Warriors to defend Yuma in combat. ** Echo: A seal with the Kanji for "Sound" which creates a small earthquake using sound waves. * Seal Combinations ** Anchor + Bolt Quadra (Quadruple): A combination of the Anchor seal and Bolt Quadra, enabling the use of Anchor through the barrage of Bolt projectiles. ** Bolt + Boost: A combination of the Bolt seal and Boost, increasing every bullets' power. ** Boost + Bolt Quinti: A combination of the Boost seal and the multiplier seal Bolt Quinti, enabling to deal damage to enemies from hundreds of meters away with a barrage of boosted bolts. * Scorpion Trigger: Border's first attacking Trigger but has low durability, this causing it to break easily. capable of many shapeshifting forms in size and shape depending on the user. ** Mole Claw: A form of Scorpion used from the body, usually going into the ground or wall to surprise attack the enemy. like Scorpion, it can change into another form to attack underground. ** Branch Blade: A multi-bladed form of Scorpion that can be used to form blades from the head (for protection), hands, forearms, shins, and feet. ** Mantis: A single multi-directional/range extension of Scorpion by combining 2 Scorpion Triggers together. * Defense Trigger: Triggers used for erecting barriers to protect the user and/or its user's allies. ** Shield: Similar to the seal of Kuga's seal "Shield", both more durable when stationary but with the difference of not having a seal on it. *** Full Guard: A combination of two shields stacked on top of each other that takes the form of a hexagon which gives a higher defense than a regular shield. * Optional Trigger: Triggers that add flexibility in combat, though lacks offensive and defensive capabilities. ** Grasshopper: A Trigger that generates a Trion square that propels the user in the direction they desire, allowing for high-speed movements and hairpin turns, similar to the "Bound" ability, but Grasshopper is less effective than "Bound" but multiple platforms can be summoned at once, unlike "Bound". *** Pinball: A technique that creates dozens of Grasshopper Trion squares around a target to dash around them at high speeds to confuse the target and eventually strike them with the built-up momentum and speed. Key: Base | B-Rank | With Black Trigger Gallery Yuma_vs_Miwa_Unit.gif|Yuma easily dodging the attacks of the A-Rank Miwa Unit Yuma_Pinball.png|Yuma preparing to use Pinball against fellow Border Agent Murakami Yuma_recovery.gif|Yuma's recovery speed Kick.gif|Yuma kicking a target through a building Yuma_Grasshopper.gif|Grasshopper at work Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Forcefield Users Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:World Trigger Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Chain Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7